Naruto's First Father's Day
by Animaman
Summary: Naruto is about to become a father and he is unsure of what to do next. Right now his wives need advice on how to help out their husband. NaruSakuHinaIno. Happy Father's Day


Naruto's First Father's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and with all of the little surprises that keep coming up, like Sasuke deciding to be Hokage, I don't think I want to.

Warning, this will be a fic where Naruto is with Sakura, Hinata and Ino in this fic, so if you don't like one of the girls, then tough luck.

It has been five years since the war has come to an end and right now Naruto Namikaze, the Rokudaime of Konoha, is sitting on top of the Hokage Monument, just thinking to himself. In the past few years showed that even people like him deserve true happiness, which is proven by his three wives, Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

What made this day special was that it was father's day and all three of his wives are all pregnant with their first child, and also scary when you add Sakura and random mood swings together, making this day his first day as a father, and he is feeling a mixture of emotions at the moment.

Meanwhile, at the Namikaze household, which Naruto inherited from his father when he became Hokage, the wives, with the help from Sakura's and Hinata's families, are setting up a little surprise party for Naruto, which doubled as a thank you for all that he has done for them. Ino didn't have a family anymore due to losing her father in the war and her mother a couple of years after receiving the news. She has a clan, but she handed the title of clan head to a cousin and moved out of the flower shop due to all of the memories she has there. She still drops by to buy stuff for her home, and visits every now and then, the rest of the time is spent either training or with her current family.

Right now all three girls are four months pregnant, approaching five. While putting up some decorations, "What were you like when mom was pregnant with me. dad?" Sakura asked.

Kizashi, who is holding a ladder while his daughter was putting up a banner, gave a thinking look, "Well, let's just say I ended up taking a little nap before I started to spread my excitement all over the village about becoming a father." He said, while scratching the back of his head.

When Sakura started to give him a look, wondering if her fist would get her a better explanation, Mebuki decided to save her husband from a literal pounding headache from their daughter. "In other words Sakura, when I told him the news, he fainted right on the spot." She explained, "Why do you ask Sakura?"

Ino decided to answer from the other side, with Hiashi helping to keep her ladder up, "Well it's just that when we told Naruto, he fainted where he stand, doing a good impression of a statue, and when he recovered, he had a smile bigger than when he took the oath of office." She said, "While we know that he is truly happy about having a family, it's just that we can sense a bit of self-doubt mixed in there as well."

Hinata continued from the kitchen, where Hanabi was helping out with the cooking, "We know that he cares about us, it's just that we're seeing a side of him that we haven't seen since that battle." She said, the day Neji sacrificed his life for theirs was less painful now than it was then, "And he won't explain the reason behind it."

Iruka, who is getting the table ready, had a good idea what it might be, "He's probably doubting wither he would be a good father or not." He said, "And considering how he grew up, who can blame him."

The parents understood this since they watched how badly most of the village had it for the boy since the day he was born. "Girls, you do remember what Naruto's life was like before the invasion?" Hiashi asked.

The girls had a sad look, with a guilty look on Sakura and Ino, "How can we not." Ino said, "After looking back and seeing things that we ignored, it was something that I don't think I want to experience."

"Especially for me from all the times I spent stalking him." Hinata said, "And I'm guessing him being an orphan has something to do with how he is feeling, father?"

"That and more Hinata." Hiashi said, "Considering that it wasn't until after the war when people were told about his true heritage, that he was the son of Minato and Kushina, that they started to realize what they were doing was far worse since that dreadful day."

"Plus while it was nice that Naruto had people take care of him, no matter how small the number was," Kizashi said, being serious, with a hint of sadness, "There are just some things that could only be taught by a parent."

"Like what?" Sakura said, curiously.

"You mean besides 'the talk?' Kizashi said, causing the girls in the room to blush like mad, before ***BAM*** being knocked flat on the floor by his wife, reminding everyone where Sakura got her temper and punches from.

"I'm pretty sure that was at the bottom of everybody's list, you mindless twit." Mebuki said, before continuing on, "Honey, while Naruto had the Third as a grandfather figure, Jiraiya as a godfather and a few other figures, yet there is nothing that could ever replace the love of a parent, which is something that could never be replaced."

"So what you're saying is that the one thing that Naruto has been yearning for his whole life is the one thing that we have been taking advantage of our whole lives?" Ino said, thinking about her own parents.

"I can relate a little bit of what Naruto went through." Hinata said, "Not the whole thing, but what it is like to be cast aside by people who judge you because you don't fit their standards of what it takes to be a clan member, especially a main house member."

"Yeah, but now you get to live your dream of having a family with the guy you wanted." Hanabi said, adding her two cents, "Plus with Naruto knowing how to use seals, then you don't have to worry about getting marked by anybody on the council."

Everyone couldn't help but to smile at this, so Hiashi decided to finish this, "This is why Naruto is having trouble believing in himself because of the fact that Minato died just a few hours that he was born, never getting the chance to know him as a father, he was always denied a chance to learn what it takes to be a father." He explained, "Because to Naruto, this is new ground that he has never gotten a chance to learn anything about, so you three as his wives well have to help him through this since this is just as new to you."

"And how do we get Naruto to be more open with us? Sakura asked.

"Just talk it out with each other and take things one step at a time Sakura." Mebuki said, "That is best anybody can do at the moment."

After that little talk, everyone was able to set things up and a couple of hours later, with the rest of their friends, Naruto got a nice little surprise party to celebrate his entry into fatherhood, with both of his father-in-laws there letting him know that they are there whenever he needs some fatherly advice.

A few months later, a couple weeks after his birthday, new life was being born, as well as Naruto ending up with a cast on half of his body due to one of Sakura's punches, that the happy family is able to start the next step through life's journey.

Here is my father's day story for 2013. Sorry it isn't much, but I was feeling a bit lazy, due mainly because of the increase in temperature during this time of year, plus with all the little surprises that they've been throwing into the storyline lately, I'm just doing the best I can because I can't shake the feeling that the ending of the series, unless it's going to be like bleach and have like a series planed out, is going to have too many surprises and disappointments, especially on the relationship part due to the fact that you don't see much development of that part period. No love development, just crushes, and in Sakura's case, what her choice well be. Read and Review.


End file.
